Naruto continued
by kibaschick
Summary: Kakashi has to go on his own mission, leaving his students with two chuunin.


Naruto (continued)

Episode 1- Your new senseis

I answered the phone that morning as I was just getting up. "Hello?" I said as I picked up the phone. A recognizable voice came into my hear, "I need you to meet me at the ramen shop in an hour." I responded half asleep, "Okay, I'll see you there." As I went to hang up the phone, he said "And bring Za-boe." Irritated, I said, "Okay." After I hung up the phone, I decided to call Za-boe. As I waited for Za-boe to answer, I wondered what sensei could possibly want? "Hello?" I heard a voice say. "Hey Za-boe," I said, "Meet me at the ramen shop in one hour. Sensei wants to talk to us." Za-boe asked, "What does he want?" I responded, "He didn't say. Just meet us down there." "Okay, I'll see you in a little bit." He said. "See ya." I said. I hung up the phone and ran to my room to get dressed. Quickly, I put on my tank top and punk pants. I decided to have an omelot for breakfast, and then Haru and I made our way for the ramen shop. (Hi, my name is Momiji Togashi. Just to let you know, I have cat ears and a cat tail. I am 15 years old and have been a chuunin for a couple years now. I can do several jutsus and have excellent hand-to-hand combat. Also, I have a white tiger named Haru. My friend Za-boe is cool. He is 16 and is also a chuunin. Unlike me, he can only do ninja illusionary techniques and is a little weaker, but he is an awesome fighter. I wish he would quit ,but he is always carrying around some pornographic manga. We don't have a teacher anymore, but we still call our old teacher sensei.) Still wondering what sensei could possibly want, I admired the scenery during my walk. It had been so long since I had been to Konaha, maybe I would see one of my old friends. I was just entering Konaha after I finally finished daydreaming. It didn't look any different than when I left a few years ago. I then saw all the Hokages looking at me. The fourth had just died a few months ago. I missed him greatly. I kind of felt sorry for Konohamaru. But, everyone has to get over these things. It had almost been an hour when I entered the ramen shop. I ordered a bowl of ramen and sat there waiting for Za-boe and sensei to arrive. Za-boe showed up a few minutes later, but sensei didn't show up for two hours. "Sorry, I got lost." He said. I knew it was just one of his excuses. "Oh, whatever sensei." "So what did you want sensei?" Za-boe asked. "Well, I have a mission for you," he said, "I have to go on a mission of my own, and I need someone to train my team while I'm gone." "So you chose us, why?" I asked. He replied, "You two are my top students. I figured you could take care of them." "But sensei, I have other stuff to do." Za-boe said. "Oh come on, Za-boe," I said, "This is our chance to check out sensei's new students." Sensei pulled out three sheets of paper from is vest and handed them to me. "These are my current students," he said, "Uzamaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke, and Haruno Sakura." Oh my god! I thought, I actually get to meet an Uchiha. "So how long will you be gone?" I asked. "About a month or so." He said. "Hey Momiji, can I see the papers?" Za-boe asked. "Hold on a sec Za-boe, I'm not done." I said. He smirked, " You're too busy checking out Sasuke." Disgusted by his remark, I replied, "I am not, even if I was he is too young for me." So, I handed him the papers and I looked at sensei. "So where do we meet them?" He thought for a moment, then said, "Over on the bridge." Then he looked at Haru. "Please don't let him eat them." I laughed and said, "I won't." "Well, I better get going. I told the others I would be there in two hours, three hours ago. I'll see you guys later, take care of my team." "See you later Kakashi." Za-boe and I said. With that he disappeared with the wind. It was really quiet for a minute or so after he left. To break the silence, I said, "I guess we better go meet them." Za-boe looked at me and said, "Yeah, I guess we should." I paid the cook and we were on our way. As usual, Za-boe had to pull my tail. I hit him on the head as usual. Even Haru tried to get a bite in, but I stopped him before we could. As we walked onto the bridge, I saw a blonde-haired boy, a raven-haired boy, and a pink-haired girl. They turned to us right after I had seen them. "What the hell are you!" Naruto screamed pointing at me. I responded, "Well, we are your new senseis." "We heard you were trained by Kakashi-sensei." Sakura said. Before I could say anything, Sasuke had started running toward me, a kunai in his hand. I turned around and punched him right in the stomach. He fell to his knees and coughed up some blood. Sakura screamed, "Sasuke!" She ran for him but I stopped her. "Don't go near him. I didn't hurt him that bad, but that will teach him not to attack me." She started to scream at me, "What do you mean you didn't hurt him that bad! He's coughing up blood!" I just turned away from her and walked back to Za-boe, "These guys are going to be trouble." He just looked at me and nodded his head. Naruto came up behind me and started playing with my ears. Did he not learn from that little demonstration with Sasuke? I turned around and he let go of my ears. He said, "Please don't hurt me, I just wanted to see if they were real." I glared at him for a sec, but didn't hurt him, "You could've just asked me, and don't you dare pull my tail because that's real too." Yeah, that's my job." Za-boe said. Naruto just kind of looked at him, then looked back at me. "Why do you have ears and a tail?" "I was born with them." I replied. I looked over and Sasuke had just gotten up. He gave me a dirty look and turned away. I walked over to him, "Didn't think I was that strong, did ya? Please don't underestimate me." He just looked at me surprised, "Funny, you sound like somebody I know." His glance turned toward Naruto. "What do you mean?" I asked. Sasuke laughed, "He is always saying the same thing right before he beats somebody in a fight." Just then, Sakura came up to Sasuke, "Are you alright Sasuke?" He replied rudely, "I'm fine." I knew he wasn't fine, but decided not to say anything. Za-boe came over to me and called the students over to us,"My name is Za-boe, and her name is Momiji. Yes, we were trained by Kakashi-sensei, we were his best students. Now, Kakashi won't be back for at least a month, so get used to getting beat." He finished talking then pulled his manga from his pocket. Before I could tell him to put it away, Naruto said, "Hey, that's what Kakashi-sensei carries around. Aren't you too young to be reading those? He said we weren't allowed to read them." "He knows he's not supposed to have them, but Kakashi gets them for him." I said giving Za-boe a dirty look. He just smiled at me and went back to reading his book. This is going to be a long month, I thought.

Naruto (continued)

Episode 2-Start training

We finally got everyone settled down to where they could start training. I wanted to see how strong these guys were, so Za-boe and I decided to attack. He attacked Sasuke while I messed with Naruto. As usual, Naruto used his shadow clone jutsu, but I used it right back at him. I had to admit, that kid was strong, but within a few minutes I had him pinned to the ground. Za-boe was still fighting Sasuke so I decided to go help ( I didn't bother fighting Sakura because I already knew she was weak). Fighting Sasuke was a bitch? Kakashi failed to mention Sasuke could used his sharingan. I can't believe I let him copy all of my moves. It took us about an hour to get him to wear down enough to get him to the ground. "Well, I guess we got what we wanted." I said. "Yeah, geez Sasuke. You didn't have to try to kill us." Za-boe gasped. Sasuke just gave us another dirty look, "I'll defeat you one day." Za-boe and I just busted out laughing. "What?" he asked. After I caught my breath, I managed to say,"It will take you years to defeat us." Again, I got a 'Go to hell' look. We let him up off the ground so they could really start training.


End file.
